Enchanted
by teddystarsconverse39
Summary: I have never been so enchanted to meet you.
1. Prologue

**Heyz everyone! Long time no see! Well, I know I'm late in updating I'm Still Waiting, but I've been really busy with senior finals, prom, graduation, and getting ready for college! Yup, that's right! I'm a freshman in college baby! Woohoo! I was kinda intimidated the first night here, but I've got an amazing roommate and a really cool dorm room! I've been here for three days already and I've met some really great friends already. I haven't started, or even received what classes I'm doing, but I finally will today so wish me luck! **

**Anyway, I was kinda inspired to write this when I was browsing Barnes and Noble (may Borders rest in peace) looking for a good book to read, other than the usual manga books. Well, while I was looking for a book, I was getting really frustrated because I've already read everything and nothing was jumping out at me, ugh! But while I was perusing the bookshelves, I thought to myself, "You know what would make a really good book title...Enchanted. Like the Taylor Swift song!" So, then I started coming up with all of these ideas for a fanfiction on a young Sakura being enchanted by an older Itachi throughout all of her childhood years. **

**I'm not super sure where this is going, but I've got inspiration, and I've got tons of time on my hands, since my school is such a small college with not a lot to do and no car, I've got lots of time on my hands. But, if I'm never not typing, then I am studying! Well, I hope that you enjoy the prologue so far, and I'm hoping to get my first chapter written and up today! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I DO OWN THIS IDEA!  
**

* * *

Prologue

_Flashback_

_I remember the day being very dark. The sun was covered by the winter clouds that threatened to unleashed snow upon all of Konoha. The people in the park were minding their own business: couples holding hands and strolling through the park, families spending time together, rowdy teenagers playing what seemed like child's play, and children playing their own games or having fun on the jungle gym or swing set. _

_ Quietly, I sat on one of the lone swing sets watching my two friends bicker on who got to sit on which side of the three-seater swing set. While I sat in the middle of the three, I watched in silence with a small smile on my face. My pink hair blocked some of my vision, but I could still see the boy with sunny blonde hair and the boy with midnight blue hair. _

_ The one with sunny blonde hair was named Uzumaki Naruto, and in Pre-school, he was famous for his loud voice, crazy antics, and ridiculous pranks. He had bright blue eyes that outshone all others and the brightest and happiest smile that I have ever seen. Naruto was my sun. _

_ The other boy with midnight blue hair was named Uchiha Sasuke. He was the cutest boy in Pre-school and every girl wanted to be his friend, but I was a lucky chosen one when he was placed beside me at our table. While he seems like a quiet boy, Sasuke is actually very talkative, but only with his friends—Naruto and me. His almost blue black hair matched really well with his onyx black eyes and pale skin that could probably go in the moonlight. Sasuke was my moon. _

_ I kept watching them through my long bangs that covered my eyes. Contrary to poplar belief, Sasuke and Naruto were actually best friends. A lot of the kids at pre-school thought they didn't like each other, but they cared and stood up for each other if anyone talked bad about the others. _

_ I liked being with Sasuke and Naruto. I was ignored and teased a lot on the first day of pre-school, but Naruto stood up for me and fought off all of my bullies while Sasuke gave me his hand to help me off of the ground and offered to share his cookies with me. _

_We've been in pre-school for almost a year now, and the new year is closely approaching. I was very afraid that everything would change as the years changed. I like being with Sasuke and Naruto, and I don't think I could stand being apart from them. I never told them my secret wish, to always stay together with them. I didn't want to trouble them because I already troubled them enough with all of my bully problems and my klutziness. So, I stayed quiet as they were still continuing their small fight, even though I would have already yelled at them to just choose one of them because either way, they would both be able to sit besides me; I was sitting in the middle seat. _

_A few more minutes had passed and my boys were still going at it, but I still never stopped them. I felt fear make its way into my heart and started to scare myself that Naruto and Sasuke's fight would escalate into them not even wanting to be friends with each other…with me. I wanted to say something; I wanted to scream or yell to them to cut it out, but the words were caught in my throat. _

'Stop…please. Please stop. No more…no more fighting. I don't want to break up. I want to stay together.'

_But the words would not come out. _

"_Sasuke, what do you think you're doing?"_

_Both bickering boys looked behind them and found a boy that looked almost exactly like Sasuke. "Nii-chan!"_

_The Sasuke's older brother looked back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke, but didn't say a word to either of them. Instead, he walked forward, between the two boys and made his way to my form sitting on the swing by myself. Why was Sasuke-kun's older brother approaching me? What did he want?_

_Thoughts started to swirl around in my mind as he came closer and closer to my person. When he finally reached me, my face was in line with the middle of his chest. As I was about to look up at him, he knelt down on his right knee and brought his left hand up to my eye level. I flinched away for a second and he hesitated, but then continued to reach his hand forward. I closed my eyes shut, not knowing what he would do to me, until I felt his index finger swipe away at my right cheek to wipe away the tears that had made their way down my face. Slowly, I reopened my eyes and looked at him with certain shyness. _

"_It's going to be alright."_

_With those five words that his childlike voice said, all of the fear that I felt in my heart started to ebb away. He turned his head around to Naruto and Sasuke, and the two of them flinched. "Sasuke, you shouldn't make your friend cry." _

_Suddenly, the two of them bolted towards me in a panic. _

"_Are you okay Sakura-chan?"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Did someone bully you again? I swear we'll get back at them, right Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke nodded his head, "Who hurt you Sakura?"_

_They both kept spouting off questions that I couldn't get a word in edge wise. I just stared at them from underneath my long bangs and the small smile came back onto my face. "No…no one hurt me. I just didn't want your fight to become something too big, that's all. I'm sorry to have worried you."_

_They relaxed a little, but were still confused. "It seems that Sakura-san was worried that you two would hurt each other." _

_We turned our attention back towards Sasuke-kun's older brother. He stood up from his kneeling position and looked at all three of us. Then, he turned his gaze towards me, "Don't worry about them Sakura-san. Sasuke and Naruto fight because they're boys. They can also be very stupid sometimes." _

_Sasuke and Naruto looked at Itachi with little scowls on their faces, but I laughed a little and smiled a bit wider, "Boys are weird, Sasuke-kun's nii-san."_

_He smled, "Yes, they are."_

_Then he turned towards Sasuke, "It's time to head back now Sasuke. Okaa-san wants you home because she didn't want you to catch a cold in this weather." _

"_But I don't wanna go yet! I'm having fun with Naruto and Sakura! Please let me stay with them a little bit longer, please Itachi nii-chan!" _

_Sasuke pulled on Itachi's jacket sleeve, but he denied him, "I'm sorry otouto, but Okaa-san wants us home." Sasuke's grip lessened and he looked down._

"_But we can walk Sakura and Naruto to their own homes, so you can stay with them a little longer if you so wish." With that said, Sasuke's smile brighten and Naruto and I smiled too. Naruto and Sasuke ran off out of the park leaving Sasuke's brother and me alone. I laughed a little at their fun and he sighed. Then, he turned towards me, "Well, we should get going. We can't have you catching a cold either, Sakura-san."_

_He held out his hand towards me and I stared in surprise. No one other than Naruto and Sasuke had ever extended their hand out to help me before, but this boy did. Shyly, I took his hand, and I got off of the swing. _

"_Hey slowpokes! Come on!" Naruto waved his hand in the air. Sasuke stood by Naruto with his hands in his pockets and he stared at us with equal excitement in his eyes as Naruto. The two of us walked towards them, and when we finally reached them Naruto asked, "Hey, can we stop for ice cream Aniki-san?"_

"_Hn, ice cream in the winter? Are you an idiot?"_

"_Hey! Don't call me an idiot, teme!"_

_Itachi spoke, "I don't think ice cream in this weather is a very good idea."_

_Naruto pouted, "Aw come on, Aniki-san! I'll pay my own way, and I'm not the only one who wants ice cream in the winter. Sakura-chan loved ice cream in the winter, right Sakura-chan?"_

_I huddled my shoulders a little in embarrassment, "I do," I said in a small voice, "But I don't know if it's okay with Sasuke's aniki Naruto."_

_Naruto pouted while Sasuke smiled in triumph at Naruto's failure of getting ice cream. But what Itachi said next had Naruto smiling in triumph, "I suppose we can get ice cream, but we'll eat it inside of the shop, okay? That way you'll still be able to stay warm."_

_Naruto whooped out and ran ahead while Sasuke followed after him, making their small run into another race. I looked up at Itachi, "Is…is this okay?"_

_Itachi looked back down at me and smiled, "You like ice cream in the winter, right?" Slowly, I nodded. "Then, let's go." Again, he offered his hand to me, and without hesitation, I placed my much smaller hand in his. _

_It was dark that day, with the winter clouds threatening to drop snow upon the entire city of Konoha, but every time Itachi had offered his hand to me, I saw the day get brighter and brighter. And, as I took his hand the second time, we saw the first snow of that winter fall from the winter clouds._

* * *

**So...what do you think? I hope that you guys like it and that you guys review because I do love reviews. If your interested in what college I'm attending, then please check out my deviantart page that's on my profile, and I'll have more info on it! **_  
_

**Please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I finally finished the first chapter! I thank TeenageCrisis for being the first to review on the prologue, and i also thank her and Vadergirl102 for favoring my fanfic! I hope everyone who is reading my fanfic enjoys my first real chapter, and I promise that there will be more Itachi and Sakura scenes! **

**College has been amazing so far and I have my first classes tomorrow afternoon, so wish me luck!  
**

**PS: READ THE NEW NARUTO CHAPTER! AND GIVE YOUR THOUGHTS AND RANTS, BECAUSE WHILE I SHOULDN'T HAVE FREAKED THE HELL OUT, I DID EVEN THOUGH I'VE BEEN GUESSING SINCE LIKE FOREVER AND YEAZ. BUT READ CHAPTER 599 OF NARUTO!  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I DO OWN THIS IDEA!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey! How's it going?"

"Hey yourself! Not much. What class are you in?"

"I'm in class 2-3, what about you?"

"Class 2-2…"

Konoha Middle School was a bustle of students in the early morning surrounding the bulletin board trying to find which class each of them were placed into. Different groups of first, second, and third years gathered in the school yard with their friends to discuss what classes each of them were placed into. I looked at the bulletin board in front of me to see that my name was listed under Class 2-1.

As I stared at the sheet in front of me, a strong arm placed itself around my shoulder, "Good morning Sakura-chan!"

I looked to my left and saw Naruto placing his person comfortably around my shoulders, "Good morning, Naruto. We're in the same class again this year."

"Awesome! Ne ne, that means that Sasuke-teme is in our class to then, huh? Yosh, I'm so excited! Second year of middle school here we come," Naruto pumped his fist into the air. Suddenly, a school bag came crashing down on top of Naruto's blonde mop of hair, "Ow! What the hell was that for?" Naruto yelped in pain as he placed his hand a top his head to rub the pain away.

"Because you're too loud idiot…" Uchiha Sasuke, our other childhood friend.

"What I can't be excited that we're in the same class again, teme? You know, we've been friends for so long and…" Naruto's ranting went off in a tangent. I turned to look over my right shoulder and gave Sasuke a smile, "Good morning, Sasuke-kun."

He nodded in my direction and mumbled a small good morning underneath his breath. Sasuke came to my right and also placed his arm around my shoulder, "So, I'm guessing he's excited about being in the same class again, huh?"

I nodded while Sasuke sighed, "That idiot-"

"I'm not an idiot you…you bastard!"

The two of them were now glaring at each other over my head, "Alright boys, that's enough. No fighting on the first day of school. Let's head off to class now, okay?"

I pushed the two of them by their chests and started to walk away with the two of them catching up and placing themselves on either side of me. Naruto was chatting away on how exciting it was going to be in their second year of middle school now that they weren't puny little first years and this and that…he talked away to Sasuke and I who stopped listening to his rambling before he even opened his big mouth.

We found our shoe lockers, changed into our indoor shoes and headed up to the second floor where all second year classes were found. The first door to our left had the sign 2-1 on top, and we entered to a normal classroom with a few students milling about and catching up with friends. A seating chart was drawn on the board, and we walked to our respective seats, which again, were conveniently placed next to each other. I sat in the fourth row toward the right of the classroom, next to where the sliding windows to the hallway were slightly ajar. Sasuke sat behind me in the fifth row next to the sliding window and Naruto on Sasuke's left in the fifth row.

Naruto kept his rambling on while Sasuke leaned back in this chair with his hands behind his head, and his eyes closed still tuning out Naruto's incessant talking. I sat in my seat and immediately pulled out the current book that I was reading, "The Perks of Being a Wallflower."

Just as I began getting into the middle of the second part of the book, a loud voice reached my ears, "Geez Sakura, you know, you could look up from that book of yours to at least greet me into the classroom when I say "Good morning," ya know?"

I raised my eyes to acknowledge the person that the voice belonged to, but immediately pulled my attention back towards my book. "Good morning, Ino."

Yamanaka Ino. I met her when I was in third grade back in grade school. She helped get rid of some bullies on my way home, and ever since we've been best friends…well, best girl friends. Ino rolled her sky blue eyes and placed one hand on her hip, "Seriously forehead, you could've at least waited for me to walk to class together. I mean, I searched all over the schoolyard for that pink hair of yours and I found nothing! I thought to myself that maybe because Sakura's so short she got lost in the crowd, but like, you have pink hair! I should've found you right away and I totally didn't, and…"

Yeah…Ino's got as talkative a mouth as Naruto does. This time I closed my book and my emerald green eyes gave their full attention to Ino. "You know Ino…just because I have pink hair doesn't mean that I'll always stand out in a crowd. I don't like to stand out too much."

She snorted, "Yeah, but Sakura…you have pink hair! You're the most unique looking girl on campus. There's no way you wouldn't stand out. I mean, if I were a guy looking for a girlfriend, then I would totally hook up with you."

"Ino, please! That's…that's embarrassing," I blushed at the way Ino spoke about relationships so informally.

It's true that I have vibrant pink hair that does stand out amongst crowds, but other than that, I don't have other unique qualities: green eyes, pale skin, small stature; everything about me was ordinary.

"Puh-lease! You're freaking hot Sakura and you should own it! I mean, why else are we best friends, duh!"

"Geez thanks Ino. I'm glad our friendship is so valuable to you."

"You know that I kid. Anyways, you just turned thirteen…what, a few days ago? Now that you're a teenager, you're gonna have curves coming in, and that uniform will hug your curves in the right places and uh! I cannot wait until boys start swarming you with love letters-" "Ino!"

Sometimes it was embarrassing to hear Ino talk, but whatever she says is definitely not true. I mean, I don't have the uniform in a bagger size with the skirt past my knees, and it doesn't look like I drown in the shirt or anything. Our school uniform consists of a plaid skirt with different shades of blue, white button shirt either short sleeved or long sleeved depending on the weather that day, a black button down vest, and a red necktie. For guys, they had dark navy blue pants, a white button down shirt both long and short sleeved, and a red tie, but they had the option of either wearing a black sweater vest, blazer, or just their white shirt.

I wore my skirt mid-thigh, a small sized button down shirt, and snuggish vest with my necktie. A small silver chain necklace, watch, hair ties, and a couple of bracelets were added to the school uniform that I wore. Ino wore her skirt super short, rolled up the sleeves of her shirt with the top buttons undone, and black vest; she refused the necktie.

I dressed appropriately in my uniform with little to stand out, so I don't see what the hell Ino was talking about. I sighed a little and pulled out my book again to begin reading while Ino kept rambling about.

"Shaddup Ino! Kami! Your voice has got to be the loudest in its existence! It echoes throughout the hallways and interrupts other people's conversations!"

Ino sharply turned her head to Naruto, "Like your one to talk Doofus! You voice is so loud it echoes throughout all of Japan!"

Naruto snorted, "Well at least my voice reaches Japan. You're voice can reach China from here!"

"Are you trying to start something Naruto?"

The two blondes started a glaring contest with sparks flying everywhere. I ignored the commotion that was happening behind me and continued my reading.

"…I see Ino's at it again, huh?"

I glanced to my right and then stared back at my reading, "Yup."

"This is so troublesome," the boy outside the classroom window ran his hand through his hair then rested his chin on the windowsill.

His name was Nara Shikamaru, another friend of ours and a childhood friend of Ino's. He glanced at Sasuke's direction and gave him a head nod and Sasuke returned it. Sasuke put in his earphones to ignore the screeching voice beside him, while I kept at my reading and Shikamaru dosed off. The first day of school was pretty normal with Naruto and Ino fighting so far.

"Are you gonna stop it eventually, Shikamaru?"

"Nope, it's your turn actually."

I sighed, "Fine."

Again, I closed my book, and turned towards the two fighting blondes, "Alright, this is no time for fighting."

The two of them looked in my direction, "Ino, class is going to start soon, so you might wanna head over there; Shikamaru's been waiting. And Naruto, you know it's not polite to pick fights with girls."

"But she started it Sakura!"

I raised my hand, "I'm sure she did Naruto. Now, sit back down."

Turning towards Ino, I gave her a small smile, "Sorry Ino, I guess we're not in the same class this year."

"Hmph! They should've put us in the same class together! I mean, how the hell am I gonna talk to my best friend?"

"I know, I can't talk to my best friend either, but don't worry, we've still got lunch and break."

"Hey! Don't go monopolizing Sakura-chan, Pig! She's our best friend first, not yours!"

"She's my best friend Naruto, not yours! Besides, we're girls and we've got places to go and people to meet. It only makes sense for us to be the best of friends, like sisters even!" Ino proceeded to hug my head close to her chest.

He snorted, "Whatever pig! Sakura-chan's OURS! We found her first, so she's our best friend first and foremost, just like we're her best friends first and foremost!"

"You know what-" Pugh! Ino's ponytailed hair started to get in my mouth, "Come on you guys! Not now!"

This was just getting ridiculous, first stupid fighting, and now, nonsense fighting! "We're not eight anymore! You can share, can't you?"

"No."

We turned our heads towards Sasuke, who had taken out his earphones and was now fully listening in on the conservation. "Sasuke-kun…"

"Yeah! You tell her Sasuke-teme! Beat that Piggy!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Ino. Ino looked shocked for a bit, but soon enough got over it and crossed her arms over her chest, "She's MY best friend."

Sasuke glared, "Ours."

…Now this was just getting awkward. Tension arose in the classroom.

* * *

"Alright. That's enough now everyone." Our attention was brought to a man who clapped his hands together to listen to him. This man had silver-gray hair that defied gravity with a black bandana wrapped around his head covering his left eye and a medical mask around the lower part of his mouth…what a strange person.

His one eye looked at every single one of us, "The blonde and the guy sleeping outside our window," he addressed Ino and Shikamaru, "Class started ten minutes ago, and it seems like your teacher is waiting for you outside."

Both of them looked to see another man standing outside the door of class 2-2 waiting for Ino and Shikamaru to sit down in their appropriate seats in class. Neither looked embarrassed, instead Shikamaru kept sleeping and Ino turned to Naruto and Sasuke, "This is not over."

Ino walked out of the back door of the classroom and dragged Shikamaru away into their said classroom. I sighed and looked at our teacher once more. He was the oddest looking teacher around; I wonder what his name was, "My name is Hatake Kakashi, but please address me as Kakashi sensei."

…That answered my question.

"Now that that is out of the way, and there are no more agruments going on. Let's start off by introducing ourselves, shall we?" He looked us all over with his lazy, but critical eye, "Let's start off with the boy in the very back to the right of the classroom."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi-sensei, "Please state your full name, some things that you like and dislike, and some of your hobbies."

Sasuke stood up, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are few things that I do like. What I dislike is this blonde idiot to my left-" "Hey!" "And…" Sasuke looked around the room with glaring eyes, which made a lot of the girls in the class squeal in excitement, "…fangirls." The girls squealed and talked about how cool is was that their Sasuke-kun didn't like them.

…Yeah…fangirls are weird, especially Sasuke's.

"My hobbies are sports."

He sat back down and lay back in his chair, closing his eyes. "Thank you Uchiha. Well then, let's continue with the girl in front of you." Hey, there's my turn, "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like a lot of things, and isn't anything I really dislike," It's true! "My hobbies are attending my work because I love the people there and cooking."

Kakashi-sensei nodded his head. This continued for a little while longer, and after a few people, Naruto gave his introduction, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I love ramen and video games and playing pranks on people. I don't like Sasuke-teme," He stuck out his tongue at him, and Sasuke ignored it, "My hobbies are eating ramen, trying new ramen places, making people love ramen, collecting different ramen flavors, and…playing videos games and beating Sasuke-teme in sports!"

Sigh…well…Naruto is Naruto.

The rest of the class went on with their introductions and after fifteen more minutes we had finished everyone in class. Kakashi-sensei stayed quiet for a little longer, then spoke up once more, "Well…I can say that this is going to be an interesting year. I'll be your homeroom teacher, as well as your math teacher for the rest of the year. You'll have math after homeroom, so we're good on time. I have no particular rules in this class, but there is one that you must obey at all times."

Everyone held their breath, "You must never, and I mean never…"

"…You must never…interfere with my reading."

He proceeded to pull out a small book with the words Icha-Icha on the cover and a chibi man chasing a chibi woman. "Hey! That book's a—" "Piece of wonderful literature? Yes…yes it is."

"No! That's a—" "Don't tell anyone Naruto."

Well, I'm glad that he can be so serious.

Naruto shut his big mouth, but kept glancing at the book. I tilted my head to the side in curiosity in what the book was, but I felt a pat on my shoulder from Sasuke. I turned around in my seat to face him. Sasuke had a serious look on his face that screamed 'Don't ask!' I looked towards Naruto and he just gave me a simple cheesy smile that said 'It's okay Sakura-chan. You're too innocent to understand.'

…I didn't get it, and honestly, I don't think I want to.

A knock on the front room door pulled me out of my thoughts. "Ah, here he is. Please come in."

The door opened and an older, and familiar, teenage boy walked into our classroom.

"Isn't that your older brother teme?"

"What the fuck is Aniki doing here?"

Kakashi-sensei spoke up, "This year, Konoha Middle School has decided to give the third year honor students next door at Konoha High School an opportunity to become a teacher's aid here. Since most of the honor students have finished their required courses to graduate, Principal Tsunade had decided to give this position to fill in the classes that they are not taking. The third years won't always be here, but they will be here most of the time and will leave when they have class. These seniors are here to help you during the school hours, but not afterwards, since they have their own entrance exams to study for. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

His dark grey eyes turned towards Kakashi-sensei, then back towards our class, "My name is Uchiha Itachi. I hope to help you with all of your second year of middle school."

All of the girls couldn't stop staring at him. The girls were blushing and whispering about how cute he was and that they couldn't believe Sasuke's older brother was their teacher's aid. Naruto and Sasuke looked weirded out.

Honestly…all I could do is stare at him like I did all of those years when we first met at the swing set in the park. Why the fuck was he so freaking enchanted?!

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! So please review and I hope that you enjoy! **

**I give happy face smiles to people who review! :D!  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So...thank you very much to Vadergirl102 who reviewed again and gave me a lovely review! Here's a smiley for you: :D! I hope that you guys are reading this fanfic, because if you are, it would be really nice to have you review! So PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Have you guys seen the new Naruto, chapter 599? OMFG! I know that I shouldn't have been surprised, but I freaked out and was still super surprised! In your review, please put comments of the new Naruto chapter and we can PM about it! Or PM me?  
**

**Anyway, here is my new chapter and I hope that you guys enjoy it!  
**

**P.S. Sorry if the Akatsuki characters seem OC, I tried really hard to keep them in character!  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I DO OWN THIS IDEA!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

The beginning of classes wasn't very interesting in the least. Teachers came into the class and introduced what we would be learning this year, and then gave us a review packet to see what each of the students could understand in the lessons. After our first three classes in the morning, lunch finally came rolling around.

We had just finished three of our core classes: mathematics, science, and social studies. I stretched my arms up in the air and a couple of pops could be heard. "Sakura-chan…"

I turned around in my seat to see an almost dead Naruto slouching upon his desk, "Sakura-chan…I'm gonna fail this year…"

Sigh…Naruto wasn't the greatest student in…ever, but, "Don't worry about it Naruto. I'll be here to help you out."

Suddenly, Naruto's depressing eyes turned into happy tears flowing down his face. He jumped out of his seat and grabbed my hands, "Thank you so much Sakura-chan! I don't know what I would ever do without you."

I smiled. I didn't know what I would do without Naruto either. He was the sun in my world that kept me cheerful and happy. His bright smile and blue, blue eyes suited him a lot more than his depressing self.

"By the way…" I pulled out of my thoughts, "Where did Sasuke-teme go?"

I looked over at Sasuke's desk behind me, but he was nowhere to be found. "I don't know Naruto."

Then, I looked over to the front of the classroom and didn't see Itachi either, 'Maybe…' I opened the window to the hallways and found the two of them out in the halls.

"What are you doing here Aniki?" Sasuke looked a little peeved and a little embarrassed to have Itachi in the same school as him. Itachi was leaning against one of the closed class 2-1 windows. He was wearing the high school uniform: a black gakuran, but his coat was opened all the way revealing a white t-shirt. Around his neck was a necklace with three silver circles that were separated by small pieces of string.

"I'm sure that you heard what Kakashi-sensei said, did you not otouto?"

A small, almost inconspicuous blush appeared on my face at hearing Itachi's deep voice; very different compared to his nine-year old one. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets out of embarrassment, "That's not what I meant and you know it. I meant why are you in my class? There should be a rule or something."

Itachi kept his stoic face on.

Oh…he's good.

"Well, anyway, just don't get in my way, okay? Middle school's my thing."

"Like we would ever fucking wanna do this shithole again. Jashin! It fucking sucked the first time. High school's fucking better than this crap!"

Sasuke turned his head down the hallway, and Naruto and I also turned our heads out the window, "You have got to be shitting me…" "Language Sasuke."

A small group of high school stood down the hallway—all of them we met through Itachi. The man who cursed like a sailor had his silver hair gelled back and a cigar hanging out of his mouth, his name was Hidan. "That's right little Uchiha! We don't' wanna be preteens again!" Deidara, a senior with long blonde hair in a ponytail agreed with.

Sasuke ran his hands down his face at having to deal with his older brother's friends. Itachi ignored his "friends" and kept his leaning stance against the class windows. He opened his eyes and glanced down at my head that was poking out of the window looking at the scene in the hallway. I looked up at him and gave a shy smile; he nodded his head in a greeting.

"It's nice to see you again…Sakura."

"…Nice to see you too, Itachi…nii-san."

His shoulders slumped just the slightest that no one would be able to see, "Are you surprised to have me as your teacher's aid, Sakura?"

I averted my eyes and blushed just the slightest, "A little, but I'm glad it's you Itachi-nii-san. You're someone I'm familiar with."

He looked straight at me, and I turned back towards the scene in front of my to avoid his burning stare. Soon enough, he looked back at the scene in front, the one that Naruto had thrown himself into standing to Sasuke's side, "What's wrong with middle school? Afraid that some kids will beat you guys up?"

"Please chibis! We can destroy your guys reps anytime anywhere?" The senior, Kisame, that fought back with Naruto stood above everyone else with his six foot two stature and blue hair.

"We're not chibis!"

"You haven't gone through puberty yet kid!"

"Yeah right! We're twice as manly as you guys!"

"What false acusations!"

This banter and arguing kept going drawing a few onlookers from the classrooms to see what the fuss was about. I kept staring at the argument, not making a move to interrupt at all. A red head that was about Itachi's height quietly came over to Itachi's side. Itachi looked over at him and nodded in greeting, "Sasori."

Sasori nodded and spoke in a quiet voice, "We should go. Pein wants us back at the high school for lunch. After, we have classes this afternoon."

Itachi nodded and pushed himself off from the window making his ponytail swing just the slightest behind his back. All arguing ceased immediately at Itachi's movement; he looked up towards his fellow group of seniors, "Pein wants us back."

Itachi's friends stood up straighter and started to walk off, but not without some parting words to Naruto and Sasuke, "You guys got lucky."

Sasuke sneerd and glared at their backs, while Naruto stuck his tongue out and let his finger pull down the skin under his eye, "See ya losers!"

"Whatever."

Sasori went to join the others walking away. Itachi went by Sasuke and rubbed his head a bit, "Behave Sasuke."

Sasuke put his hands on his hair and fixed whatever Itachi messed up. As he walked away, Itachi walked by the window, but stopped in front of me. He turned towards me and I looked up at him in curiosity. He placed his right hand atop my head, and then walked off without a word.

…I was definitely not expecting that.

"Great, now Itachi germs are on the both of you."

I looked up at Sasuke and Naruto who walked over to where I was situated beside the window. "I don't get what he's doing here, but I guess I'll have to live with it."

"Sucks for you dude!"

Sasuke sighed a little and slumped against the side of the window. Looking at each of their drained faces, I spoke up, "Well, it is lunch time now, and I'm sure everyone's waiting for us. And don't worry about buying lunch, I've already made three bentos for each of us."

Naruto's face brightened at the prospect of free food and my homecooking, "Yatte! All right! I love your food Sakura-chan!"

Even Sasuke's expression lightened a little. I lauged at Naruto's happy enthusiasm, "Well I'm glad you like them so much, but compliments only get you more food."

"Aw…Sakura-chan!"

"Come on, let's go. I'm sure everyone has been waiting for us."

* * *

"Man, why the hell do we have to be a teacher's aid, I'm already down with all that middle school crap."

"Yeah, well at least it gets us out of regular classes, unlike some."

"Don't complain."

"Yeah, at least we don't have to do that fucking high school work shit! I'd rather do fucking this!"

Itachi, Sasari, Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, and a couple of others were walking down the high school corridors.

"Shut up Hidan," Kisame spoke, but then slyly looked over at Itachi's quiet self. He grinned like a madman, "But I do know someone who's freaking happy to be in the class that he's in."

The group broke out into giant grins and stared at Itachi's back in front of them. Itachi stopped and turned around to look at them. He raised his eyebrow, "Is there something that you need?"

Deidara's grin widened, "We know your happy Itachi."

Itachi stared at them impassively and continued walking down to an empty classroom. The rest followed, but still grinned widely.

Silence enveloped them all until Hidan spoke up, "Weasel…you're a little fucked up."

Everyone looked at Hidan, while Itachi remained quiet, "Why the fuck are you into fucking lolicons again? I mean that pink-haired chick is fucking cute as hell and shit, but why her?"

They turned to Itachi for an answer, but he didn't give one. Instead, he continued down the hallway with the others trailing behind him. A few more beats of silence followed them until they finally reached an empty classroom door. Itachi stopped in front of it, but before he went inside, he turned around toward the others and gave his answer.

"One of the reasons would be that she is fucking adorable."

…What the fuck are the other ones?

* * *

"Eekkk! I cannot believe you have Sasuke-kun's older brother as your teacher's aid! Your so lucky forehead!"

I continued to eat my bento as Ino gushed about the third year teacher's aid.

"There's nothing great about him or any of the high school third years!" Naruto angrily stuffed his face with the ramen bentos that I made for him.

"That's because you're stupid Naruto! You wouldn't understand the appeal younger girls have to older and hot guys."

"Ino's right Naruto. Older guys are hot! I'm super excited to have a high school third year in the class to stare at!" Tenten, a girl with brunette hair tied in buns agreed with Ino's sentiments.

"Honestly, I find it a distraction to the classroom. How are us third years going to concentrate on exams for high school next year?"

"Don't be such a tightwad Neji," Hyuuga Neji, a member of the infamous Hyuuga family had long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and silver pupil less eyes.

"Now, now, dear friends! We must think of this as an opportunity of learning presented before us! With these high schoolers attending our classes, we can attain youthful knowledge on the studying aspect for high school exams!" Lee exclaimed.

Tenten pointed her chopsticks in Lee's direction, "See! Lee's got a positive idea swarming in his head."

"Actually, I'm agreeing with Neji here," Inuzuka Kiba, a boy with shaggy brown hair and red tattoos on his cheeks, "Now all the girls on campus are gonna be trying to attract the attention of those guys instead of us! How am I gonna play my cards with the ladies when I gotta compete with an older guy, huh?"

"I'm with you on that one Kiba! It's totally unfair to us guys who are trying to attract the ladies onto our side!"

Naruto crossed his hands over his chest. A small and delicate hand poked him in the arm, and he opened his eyes and turned toward the direction of the finger, "Ano…Naruto-kun."

Hyuuga Hinata, the most adorable girl you will ever meet! She's like a tiny porcelain doll that is way too shy and kind for her own good, "Naruto-kun…"

"Yeah, what's up Hinata-chan?"

Hinata pressed her index fingers together, "Well, I-I mean…um…not…not all of the girls here w-will try to a-attract the attention of the t-third year h-high schoolers."

While speaking, the bright red blush on her face intensified. Naruto smiled, "Thanks Hinata! Your super nice to give support to the guys who really matter on campus!"

Hinata nodded her head and continued with eating her lunch. Our other friends, Akimichi Chouji and Aburame Shino remained quiet on the situation, and Shikamaru laid back in the shade and slept away. Ino rolled her eyes and flipped her long blonde hair that was tied back in a high ponytail with her hand, "Whatever, _boys!_ These third years are _men_! And not just any men, but hot men! And my class has a cute blonde boy that takes amazing care of his long blonde hair!"

"You have Deidara-san?"

"Yup! And he's _so_ cute! Who do you have Tenten?"

"My class has got a guy with red hair. I think his name's Sasori. He's kinda quiet, so I think he'll be serious enough to help us with our entrance exams this year."

"I-It must be tough to be a third year. What with high school entrance exams and everything?"

"Nah, it's not too bad. I'm gonna study every night as much as possible for my exams. You guys are second years, so your gonna have parent conferences on where your thinking on going to high school, so you know how to prepare in your third year. "

Ino, Hinata, and I nodded and listened to Tenten's wise words. Tenten, Neji, and Lee were all third years, so they only had one more year left with us.

"Anyway, who's your teacher aid Hinata?"

She blushed; her lavender pupil less eyes looked down and her short hair moved a little, "O-our teacher's aid…his name is H-Hidan. He…he seems to c-curse a lot, but I-I'm sure that he's a n-nice person."

I nodded in a little sympathy for her, because Hidan was the biggest potty mouth that I knew.

The bell rang and we gathered our bentos and trash and walked back to our respective classrooms, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji in class 2-2, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata to class 2-3, Lee, Tenten, and Neji to class 3-3, and Sasuke, Naruto, and I to class 2-1.

"Are we meeting up after school today, Sakura?"

I shook my head, "Sorry, Ino. It's Naruto, Sasuke-kun, and mine's tradition to go to Sasuke-kun's to celebrate our first day of school."

She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, "Fine, but then we get you for the rest of the week."

"Yeah, I need help with my studies, please Sakura?"

"I-It would be n-nice to study t-together again."

Nodding my head, "Sounds good, we can also catch up and stuff."

We all parted way and attended our afternoon classes. After we walked into the classroom and took our respective seats, I scanned the front and found no Itachi. I looked downward and while our Japanese Studies teacher walked in, I could only think about the long, raven haired boy that was a third year who would probably captivate my attention.

* * *

**So, I hoped you enjoyed and that you go to that new review space and review please! I hand out hearts and smiles to people who review!**


End file.
